Come On Get Higher
by PeaceKlaineLove
Summary: It's the 1 1/2 year anniverary of Bella and Edward's first date. Bella doesn't want anything. Will a slip of the tongue to Alice give Edward the perfect gift, or will Bella just be embarrased? Post New Moon and before any events in Eclipse.
1. Pretty Pretty Please?

**Hey guys. Sorry for the low activity, it was a hectic week at school. I was assigned an essay and a short story in English. I finished the essay, which is due on Monday. Now I have to start the story which is due Friday. Wish me luck. :)  
Ok... so this is post New Moon, but before the big events in Eclipse. The anniversary is the 1 1/2 year mark after their first date. (Sorry if the time line's off. It's late and I'm tired, but I wanted to do this for you guys. As well as to celebrate my finished essay. I was_ really_stressed this week. )Expect pretty quick updates b/c it'll be a short story and I know what I want to do. Anyhoo... On to the story:)  
Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I _Do not own _Twilight.**

"Beeeelllllaaaaa." Alice's exasperated whine brought me back to the conversation.

"Yes Alice?" I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. She looked straight on and unleashed her tantalizing powers of pity, the sister power to Edward's dazzling effects. Between the two of them, I'd never get my way.

"Please, please, pllllleaaaaaasssseeeeee tell me what I can get for you. It's you and Edward's semi anniversary. I need,need,need to get you something.!" I sighed, already tired from her questions,

"There's nothing I want Alice. Besides, ...you know how my last birthday went."

We both winced at the horrible reminder of the worst period of my life. Her eyes were instantly sad. I regretted saying it now more than ever. Hardly anything could bring Alice down.

"You know how sorry he is Bella, as are we all. We should've tried harder to stay."

"No Alice, don't blame yourself for anything. It's my fault really. I should've known better than to touch anything sharp." My wry joke didn't lessen the tense mood any, and I racked my brain for a way to lighten the mood.

"Seriously, Alice. The only thing I want is Edward." I jokingly added.

"If you could have him never stop touching me, or to publicly declare his love or something.-You know how I love listening to his voice. I'm sure it'd make it all better. He could say he loves me ttttthhhhhhhiiiiiisssssss much."

I held my arms open wide as I smiled at her with a wide grin. Like Edward would ever dare to do that. I didn't realize until much later what that calculating look in her eyes was. By then it would be too late.


	2. Should I sing for you Bella?

**Here's Chapter 2 you guys. :) I wouldn't normally ask, but I still don't have any reviews, I would like to know if this story is liked, otherwise I might stop writing if no one is reading. Please review of P.M. me for feedback.  
:)**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!**

"Look Bella." At his voice I glanced over at what Edward was staring at. It was an advertisement to a community talent show for Forks. Apparently it was like a fundraiser for the school library.

**"Come show **_**Your**_** Talent."** The flyer boldly declared. The wild designs on the poster neither encouraged or excited me. They did succeed,however, in giving me a headache as a result of the clashing colors.

"What about it?" I inquired. I was confused. I didn't see why he'd even point it out. It wasn't something _I'd_ ever do. He knew that. With my luck I'd probably trip over a microphone cord and send myself flying off the stage and into the seats. Oh Yeah. Fun. **Not**. Lauren would _love _that. Me making a fool of myself in front of everybody is what she lives for.

"I just thought it was interesting." He shrugged. But there was something else there.

"_Interesting? How?_" I was at a loss. It wasn't a secret I liked to stay out of the center of attention. Plus, there was no one I'd even watch perform. No one could really sing in those things anyway. How could he think that I would like it?

"You like music." _Oh. So that's where he got it from._

"I do, original music. Not horribly done covers of songs from people who can't sing anyway." I shook my head.

"No thanks Edward. I'd _actually like _to keep my hearing intact." He just chuckled.

"Do _I _sing badly Bella?" I scoffed. As if there were anything he couldn't do. Just this once, I let him know my thoughts without editing them.

"Please Edward. As if there were anything that wasn't possible for you. With what your voice can do, you singing would probably hypnotize me into complete submission." I blushed, but not very strongly. He knew how I felt. He abruptly looked thoughtful.

"Would you like for me to sing to you Bella?" I smiled and reached up to softly touch his lips to mine.

" You sing to me all the time. When you lay beside me at night." I smiled at the reminder of our time together. Nights with Edward were so much sweeter after being taken away. He smiled too as he remembered.

"Although, I don't mind. I do sing for you everyday." He was confused. That much I could tell. He was definitely racking his brain, trying to remember if he'd ever heard me sing. He was probably worryied he was supposed to comment.

"Don't hurt yourself." I grinned at the idea. But I decided to let him in on the joke.

"_My Blood, Edward._" He laughed freely now. I chuckled breathlessly as I watched. His laughter was amazing. I was never going to take it for granted again. Still chuckling, he grabbed my hand and led us down the lot to his car.


	3. A little fruity if you ask me

**I'm really sorry for the wait. :( I've been so busy this week with homework and cross country practice. I had a meet yesterday, and was exhausted. It was _The Hottest and most humid race day ever!!_ I wrote half of this chapter during lunch at school. I finished earlier today. I'm not sure if it's that good though. :) I'll try to hurry up for the next chapter. If you're confused, P.M. me. ( Also, I'll put a short note at the bottom to clear things up.) Enjoy. **

**I do not own Twilight.**

"Hey Bella." Emmet plopped down next to me and Edward. His grin was borderline maniacal. It stretched from cheek to cheek and his large dimples stood out prominently. I responded cautiously.

"Hi Emmet... Why are you so..Happy?" He shook his head in mock sadness.

"Why can't _I_ be happy Bella? What kind of world is this, if every time I smile there **must** be something wrong? What about _**Me**_! What about _my_ needs and feelings." His voice raised in indignation as he went on. Edward chuckled. I patted his head condescendingly.

"_Of Course_ you have feelings Emmet, and they're _just_as important as anyone else's." I heard a ghostly chuckle from upstairs. I assumed that Alice had just seen what I would say.

"But Sweetie Pie..." I emphasized my tone by mussing his hair.

" Bottling your feelings up like that will _only_ overwhelm you, as you have just seen. There are some _very special people _whose only job is to help people like you...Who aren't _exactly_ in their right-" Emmet stopped me with a glare, though I knew this whole thing was only an act.

"That is _NOT_ what I meant Bella!" He ended his exclamation with a huge pout. It looked comical coming from a big guy like Emmet, but it was too cute to not comfort him. I gingerly wrapped my arms around his massive torso and gave him my strongest hug. I pulled back and cooed.

"Did mommy make it all better?" I laughed and he grinned.

"Exceptionally better. Thanks mom." I turned and snuggled back into Edward. As soon as I was comfortable though, Emmet jumped up and down on the couch. His bounces unbalanced the cushion and everything on them; Namely _**me**_. I flew into the air and braced myself for the pair of arms that would catch me.

Right on schedule, Edward's icy forearms gripped my back and saved me. He st us back down and glared at Emmet.

"Actually... A certain pixie-like sister of ours told me something about a little birdie named Edward." Curious, I glanced over at Emmet, but whipped my head around when I felt Edward tense up. His eyes were wide and I detected a warning in them. Anger and fury were also present.; Along with something else. A hint of... Worry? Now I was _really_confused. Emmet stared at Edward and gave a quick, nearly imperceptible shake of his head. Edward relaxed then.

"I heard that _someone_ who I'm not going to name -_Edward- _sings a certain girlfriend of his to sleep every night.-_Bella-_ "

I looked over once more and saw Emmet's eyes dancing with mischief.

"Yes, I do sing to Bella. What's wrong with that?" Edward looked perplexed at Emmet's teasing. Emmet's smile grew, if it was possible.

"_Oh nothing, nothing._I think that a certain brother of mine is a very sweet, very caring person." Emmet coughed, though astoundingly, it sounded more like a certain word. "_Whipped." _Yep, I was right. I glared at Emmet. Just because _my_ partner knows how how to take care of his love, doesn't give you reason to mock him. Emmet raised his hands in defense.

"I wasn't _teasing_. Honestly Bells, I'm offended. Edward singing sounds a little suspicious to me. A little _fruity_ if you know what I mean." Emmet winked at Edward. He just rolled his eyes. I glanced between the two of them. They were hiding something. I was sure of it.

**If anyone's confused, Emmet was about to blurt out Edward's surprise so he had to cover his tracks really fast.  
Also, I have Nothing against gay people. And if a guy were to sing to his girlfriend, I'd probably swoon from the sweetness. I don't think this behaviour is indicative of anything. I just had this mental picture of Emmet teasing Edward for it.**


End file.
